


Yellow Dress

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [4]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dresses, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie surprises Matt with a new outfit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Dress

He looked over at the clock, frowning as he placed his hands on his hips. He looked back at the closed door that led into their shared bedroom, shaking his head. "We're going to be late," Matt complained. "Why are these new clothes taking so long?"

"Almost done!" Techie called behind the door.

Matt sighed but sat down, waiting for the redhead. He started to doze off, eyes fluttering closed. He woke with a jerk when he heard the door finally open, yawning as he looked up. "I wasn't...asleep..."

Techie blushed, toying with the long sleeves of the yellow dress. He had found it and fallen instantly in love, trading some computer help at the shop for a dress with a little tear in it. The dress was just loose enough for him, the sleeves long enough for him to hide his hands in them if he wanted to. "Does it look okay?" he asked.

"...yeah."

"Really?"

Matt smiled and walked up to him, pulling him into his arms to kiss his forehead. "Really."


End file.
